Saving All My Love for You
by Quicklove202
Summary: While doing physical therapy with Joe, Quinn confesses that she failed to mention her accident to a certain werewolf boyfriend of hers. Blah, horrible summary, better than it sounds. Jacob/Quinn! ONESHOT.


**AN: Another random little ditty that popped into my head after watching last week's Glee episode. I love the Joe/Quinn scenes but somehow my brain warped them into something that could be written as a Jacob/Quinn ONESHOT. lol. My brain works in odd, odd, ways. **

**So this takes place during the Whitney episode, there's some Joe/Quinn friendship, and I changed a few things so I could throw Jacob in here, because obviously, they have to be together in this. Lol. Although there's some fighting that they do, but there's fluff too. Again, this is really random and wrote it in a short amount of time. **

** Figured I'd post it today, in honor of Dianna's bday today. So, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

Quinn knew she shouldn't have let Joe come with her to physical therapy. She knew it was a bad idea the moment he offered and yet here she was, lying on a table while he helped her with her stretches. _He really shouldn't be here, she told herself for what seemed like the millionth time as she stared up at the ceiling. _Despite knowing that, she couldn't pluck up the courage to ask him to leave because, frankly, she did not want to have to go through another session alone. She was depressed enough as it was having to do therapy only to get no results, and doing these sessions alone were definitely not helping to lift her mood.

She thought she would feel better having Joe here, but it turned out that having him here just made her feel worse. Even though he was one of the nicest people she had ever met, he wasn't the one she needed by her side. The person she needed here was the love of her life. Her Jacob.

Just thinking of him and how much she missed him was enough to make tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"Quinn, are you okay?" she heard Joe ask.

She tightly shut her eyes and nodded, hoping to push her tears away, "I'm fine."

She opened her eyes to find Joe staring at her with concern and she nodded her head again as she pushed herself up onto her elbows, "I said I'm fine."

"It's obvious that you're not fine, Quinn" he said softly, "Talk to me, tell me what's wrong?"

Quinn shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Is the therapy getting to you again? Cause I know it's hard but-"

"It's not that" she interrupted sharply.

He frowned, "Then, what?"

She bit her lip unsurely for what felt like the longest time. "I have a boyfriend."

He blinked, "Oh."

Quinn nodded, "Yeah, probably not what you want to hear, but you deserve to know the truth."

"I'm glad you told me. I think telling the truth is important, even though sometimes it's about things you don't necessarily want to hear."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, "I'm only sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

Joe shrugged, "It's fine. You told me, that's what matters."

They fell into silence for a little while.

"Can I ask you a question?" Joe suddenly asked, gently putting down her leg.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Where is he?"

She didn't need to ask him to whom he was referring to, she already knew, "He's home."

He frowned, "Why doesn't he come to therapy with you?"

She pursed her lips together before speaking, "Because he lives across the country."

Joe raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Oh."

She nodded, "Yeah. His name is Jacob. He lives in Washington."

"That's really far."

She pointed to her bag next to her, "Could you get my phone out of my bag?"

Joe nodded and scooped up her bag and pulled her phone out of the side pocket before handing it to her. Quinn took her phone from him and unlocked the screen, "Thanks."

She then held out her phone to him and Joe took it, looking at the picture on the screen. It was of Quinn and Jacob.

"Good looking guy" Joe commented as he handed her back the phone, "Is he good to you?" Quinn smiled at the picture and nodded, "Very."

He smiled, "That's good"

Quinn tucked her phone back in her bag before looking back up at him, "I'm really sorry, Joe."

He cocked his head, "For what?"

"For leading you on." she replied, looking up at him apologetically.

"You didn't" Joe assured, "You were just being a friend to me."

"Still, you probably came here thinking-"

"I came here to be here to support you, to restore your faith that things will get better. You know, help you out. That's what friends do, right?"

Quinn nodded, smiling a little, "Yeah."

"So is Jacob the reason you've been so gloomy this week? Because you miss him so much?" Joe asked, picking up her leg to help her continue with her stretches.

Quinn leaned back and nodded, "Basically, but therapy has a lot to do with it too."

"So has Jacob flown out to see you since your accident?" Joe asked curiously.

Quinn shook her head, "Actually, he doesn't…well, he doesn't know that I was in an accident…exactly."

Joe stopped moving her leg, "What? You mean he doesn't know that your…" he nodded his head towards her legs.

She shook her head, "I couldn't tell him." And it wasn't like she hadn't thought about telling him. Sometimes she would just stare at his name in her contact list on her phone, a small voice telling her to just call him and tell him everything. To tell him that she needed him. It wasn't like he wouldn't come. In fact, knowing Jacob, he would drop everything and come running to her the second she asked.

He frowned, "But he deserves to know Quinn."

Quinn sighed and pushed herself back onto her elbows, "I know he does and I know I have to tell him but if I tell him the truth, he'll flip out."

"Of course he'll flip out, Quinn." Joe said, "His girlfriend was hit by a truck. I'm pretty sure that gives him the right to flip out a little."

"If I tell him about the accident, I won't be able to lie to him" she said quietly.

He sat down next to her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I wasn't texting Rachel when I was hit by that truck like everyone thinks I was. I was texting Jacob."

"I was texting both of them, but I happened to be answering Jacob's text at the time I was hit." she continued, not waiting for Joe to respond, "And if he found out about that, it would destroy him. He's better off being in the dark."

Joe shook his head, "I disagree. He deserves to know."

She shook her head, "I can't."

"He's going to find out eventually, Quinn. And when he does, then what are you going to do? Lie some more?"

Quinn pursed her lips together and looked away from him. Just then her phone starting to vibrate. She planned on letting it go to voicemail but Joe picked up her phone and glanced at the screen. "Guess who?" he asked before handing her phone to her. Quinn looked at the screen to see that it was Jacob who was calling her.

She answered the call and quickly put her phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, you" a deep but oh-so familiar voice said, "How's my lamb?"

Joe hopped off the table and looked at the various posters on the walls to give her some privacy.

Quinn felt her cheeks redden a little but she couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice, "Jacob."

"We haven't talked in forever, you know that?"

She laughed, "We talked last night, silly."

She heard Jacob chuckle on the other line, "Still, that was a long time ago."

She smiled, "So what are you doing?"

Jacob let out an exasperated sigh, "Sam _finally_ let me off patrol just now. I'm at home now, making a few sandwiches."

"Of course you are" Quinn said with a small laugh, "How many this time? Six? Seven?"

Jacob scoffed, "You make me sound like such a pig."

She grinned, "Well, you are one! You eat more food in one day than an entire football team does."

"Hey, I'm a growing wolf" he defended, "I need to keep up my strength….So what are you up to?"

Quinn looked around the rehabilitation center and shrugged, "Oh I'm just hanging out."

"Alone?"

Quinn glanced over at Joe, who was still pretending to be really interested in learning how to properly use the medicine balls. "No, I'm with my friend, Joe."

Joe turned around at the mention of his name and arched his eyebrow.

"This Joe better be a nickname for someone who's name is Josephine and is totally a girl" Jacob said seriously.

"Sorry, but Joe is a boy, Jacob" Quinn said with a slight shake of her head, "But don't worry. He's just a friend."

"He's ugly, right?" he asked, "Actually, just humor me and tell me he's ugly even if he isn't. It will be easier for me to like him if I picture him as some ugly dude."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine. Joe is incredibly ugly." Joe looked at her oddly and she just chuckled, mouthing that she would explain later.

"He better be" Jacob said seriously.

She laughed, "I assure you he is."

"So are you doing anything this weekend?" he suddenly asked her.

Quinn shook her head, "Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because I plan on coming and visiting you" he replied.

Quinn's body stilled, "What?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen you in months and I'm starting to lose my mind here. A wolf can only go so long without being near his imprint." he reminded.

"B-But…" she looked out in front of her at her unmoving legs, "You can't. At least not this weekend. On second thought, I do have something going on" she said quickly.

Joe started walking back over to her and sat down on the edge of the table, mouthing, "Tell him." to her.

"Okay, now I know something's up" Jacob stated, "What's really going on, Quinn? You've been acting odd lately, every time I bring up coming to visit you. Don't you want to see me?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, rather loudly, "I miss you terribly, you know that. I just…well, I need to tell you something." her voice cracked towards the end of her sentence.

"Then tell me" Jacob said softly, "Talk to me, Quinn."

"You'll freak out" she said softly, her voice a little shaky.

"I'm freaking out already, Quinn" he said deeply, "Now what's going on? Just tell me, please."

"Okay, I got in a car accident a few months ago and I'm pretty much stuck in a wheelchair until I get the feeling back in my legs" she said this so quickly that she was certain that Jacob wouldn't of been able to understand any of that.

But then the line suddenly went dead and she was certain that he had indeed heard every word.

"What happened?" Joe asked when she pulled her phone away from her ear.

"Well, I told him." she said with a low sigh.

Joe arched his eyebrow, "You mean he heard all the mumbo jumbo you just said?"

Quinn grimly nodded, "Unfortunately my boyfriend has the hearing of a wolf."

* * *

Approximately three days later, Jacob showed up on Quinn's doorstep, scaring the crap out of her mother who had opened the door when he knocked. "Umm…Quinn?" Judy called, craning her neck up just to look at Jacob, "You have a visitor. A _very large _visitor."

Quinn took a deep breath from her place in the kitchen before rolling herself out into the hallway and over to the front door.

Seeing Jacob in her doorway was almost unreal and she couldn't help but smile at the mere sight of him standing in front of her. "Hey, Jacob" she said quietly while trying to read the expression on his face. He didn't seem disguised seeing her in a wheelchair, so that was good.

Her mother cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Well, I was just on my way out." she turned to Jacob, "It was nice meeting you…"

"Jacob" he finished for her, politely shaking her hand, "It was nice meeting you, ma'am."

Judy looked back at Quinn, "Make sure your friend doesn't stay too late, it's a school night, remember."

Quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes, mother."

Judy gave Jacob another polite smile before moving past him and closing the door behind her.

Quinn backed up just a little, knowing that Jacob was liable to blow up at her at any given moment. He stared down at her for the longest time and Quinn was getting anxious, waiting for him to just yell at her already. He took one step forward and abruptly dropped to his knees, then grabbing the sides of her chair and pulling her over to him. His hands were on either side of her face almost instantly and Quinn didn't even have time to process what was happening until she felt Jacob's lips on hers. The kiss was neither soft nor gentle, but all-consuming and she expected nothing different from her wolf. Just as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss, Jacob quickly pulled away from her and pushed himself off his knees so that he was standing in an upright position, "Okay, now that I've got that out of my system, you've got some explaining to do."

Quinn nodded, "I know."

Jacob looked down at her, "Why?"

She kept his gaze steadily until discomfort forced her to glance away.

"Answer me, Quinn" he said sternly, "Why didn't you tell me? We usually tell each other _everything_! Why did you keep this from me?"

"Because I didn't want you to see me like this!" she cried. She started shaking her head, trying to get the tears that clouded her eyes to go away.

"I could have been there for you, every step of the way. I could've been there by your side in the hospital. I could have been there for you whenever you needed me! Didn't you want me by your side?"

"Of course I did! I wanted you by my second every freakin' minute of every day!"

Jacob's hands curled into fists, "Here I was thinking that everything was okay with you when really you were going through this all alone. Do you know how sick that makes me feel? Knowing that you were suffering and I wasn't there for you?" he practically yelled.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't planning on telling you but then Joe said I should and then-"

"Is he really just a friend?" Jacob suddenly asked.

Quinn looked at him, "What? Of course he is! Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I don't know, you kept this big old secret from me, how do I know that you're telling the truth about your relationship with him?"

"He's just a friend!" she reassured, "He takes me to physical therapy sometimes."

"Great, just great." he growled, now furiously pacing her living room.

"Jacob, you are the one I love, you are the one I'm meant to be with, you don't need to be jealous of Joe!"

Jacob stopped pacing, "Are you telling me the truth?"

Quinn blinked away her tears and nodded, "Yes."

He swallowed hard, "Because if he makes you happy and you want to be with him, I won't stop you."

She shook her head, "Jacob, I don't want to be with Joe!" she exclaimed in frustration, "I want to be with you!"

Jacob continued to pace throughout her living room, "How did it happen?"

"How did what-oh, the accident" she sighed and looked down at her lap ashamedly, "I was texting while driving. Ran right through a stop sign, truck crashed into me."

"Dammit, Quinn!" Jacob swore, "You know better than to do that!"

Quinn nodded, "I know, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done."

Jacob looked over at her, "Who were you texting?" he demanded.

Quinn swallowed hard, "I was texting Rachel."

Jacob's eyes narrowed and he shook his head in disbelief, "Don't lie to me, Quinn. Be honest with me." he said desperately.

She couldn't hold in her tears for another second, "Fine! You want honesty? I was texting you when it happened, alright? Are you happy now?"

Jacob stilled and Quinn automatically regretted even saying a thing. He grasped the arm of the couch next to him and used it to steady himself. Quinn instantly wheeled herself over to him, "Jacob-"

Jacob held up his hand, stopping her, "Don't. Don't come near me."

Quinn ignored him, "See, this is why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you would put the blame on yourself!"

"That's because I am the one to blame!" Jacob yelled, "I'm the reason you're in that chair! If I hadn't of been texting you, you never would've-"

Quinn shook her head and touched his hand, "No, Jacob, it's _my_ fault. I was stupid. I shouldn't of been texting and driving in the first place. This is completely _my_ fault."

Jacob looked away from her and scoffed, "You must hate me now."

"Jacob, you're being ridiculous. I could never, in a million years, hate you. Besides, you did _nothing_ wrong."

"I shouldn't have went off on you like I did, I was way out of line" his voice softened as he looked down at her.

"You had every right to, Jacob. I kept something serious from you and you were hurt and angry about it. I'm just surprised you didn't start throwing things" she said with a small smile.

Jacob shook his head, his eyes glossy with tears that he refused to release, "This isn't funny."

Quinn wheeled herself over to the coffee table and picked up the box of tissues before moving back over to Jacob, "I hate this. This wasn't how our reunion was supposed to go."

Jacob wiped his eyes with his hand, "Yeah, you and me both." He then grabbed Quinn's chair and pulled it over to him before taking a tissue from her and gently using it to brush away her tears.

"I really missed you," she whispered softly, leaning into his touch as his thumb caressed her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, her nose, then her lips, "To say I missed you would be the understatement of the century."

Quinn chuckled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "You will walk again, you know" he said softly as he put the box of tissues back.

Quinn sniffled, "How can you be so sure?"

Jacob smiled, "Because I know you, and I know what you're capable of. And if you want to walk, then damn it you're going to walk."

Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, "I just hope I start making progress soon. I really want to be on stage dancing at Nationals."

"You will be" Jacob reassured as he kissed her temple, "Don't you worry."

"I hate not being able to move around. I hate not being able to dance," she said sadly when she pulled away from him, "The one thing I love more than anything," Jacob cleared his throat, giving her a look.

Quinn chuckled, "Aside from you, of course. Whoa!" Jacob had scooped her out of her chair so fast that she almost couldn't believe it, but then she remembered he wasn't exactly human.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jacob merely smiled as he walked over to her mother's stereo, "Now I know I'm not an amazing dancer like you are" he pressed the play button and some jazz music started to fill the room, "But a least this way I don't have to worry about stepping on your feet" he explained as he started to sway in the middle of the room.

Quinn laughed and Jacob spun around in a circle, "Jacob, what are we doing?"

"Dancing. Isn't it obvious?"

Quinn shook her head, "You're crazy, you know that?"

Jacob scoffed and touched his nose to hers, "Yeah, crazy for you, Q-tip."

Quinn groaned, "Jacob, you know I don't like it when you call me that."

Jacob grinned, "And why not?"

She looked up at him through her long lashes, "Because a Q-tip is something you use to get wax out of your ear! It is neither sweet nor sexy and it is most definitely not a name you give to someone you love."

He scoffed, "Uh, correction. A Q-tip is a vital necessity, which is what you are to me, so it's the perfect nickname for you."

She shook her head, "Uh, no it's not."

Jacob abruptly spun her around again, "Uh, yeah it is, Q-tip."

"Don't call me that!"

He chuckled, "You're really not helping your case, Q-tip, you know I love it when you pout."

Quinn glared at him, "Jacob, put me back in my chair."

Jacob sighed, "Fine, your wish is my command."

He walked back over and sat down in her chair, with Quinn still in his lap.

"Jacob!" Quinn exclaimed.

He looked at her innocently, "Yes?"

"You goof! Stand up! You'll brake my chair!"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "I will not."

"You will too, Mr. six-foot-seven, who weighs a bazillion pounds!"

He arched his eyebrow, "Are you insinuating that I am fat, Miss Fabray?"

Quinn innocently shrugged, a small smile playing on her lips, "Those are your words, not mine."

He stood up and she tightened her grip around his neck, "Now what should we do?"

Quinn glanced back at the clock on the wall, "Well, we still have a few hours before my mom comes home. Do you want to watch some t.v.?"

Jacob sat down on the couch, "Sounds good, there's a Laker game that should be-"

"No sports! And especially not the Lakers." Quinn made a face, "Gross."

Jacob arched his eyebrow, "And what do got against the Lakers?"

"They wear gold and purple. Enough said." she said with a smirk as she searched through her DVR for something good.

"So what are we going to watch?"

"Oh, something I think you'll like."

* * *

About half an hour later…

Jacob groaned for like the fiftieth time in the last five minutes, "Babe, you are killing me here."

Quinn reached up and flicked his nose, "Shush and just watch. This show is amazing."

Jacob wrinkled his nose and looked down at her, "Why would think that I would like a television show that focuses on _vampires_, the things I hate most in this world?"

Quinn snuggled up against his chest and turned the volume up, "Because I like _The Vampire Diaries_, and a good boyfriend would at least pretend to do the same."

"This show is lame." he spat.

She jabbed him in between the ribs, "Quit talking crap, Jacob."

He glared at her and abruptly tickled her squealed and tried to push his hands away.

"There are werewolves too." Quinn mentioned when he finished tickling her, pointing to the screen.

Jacob snorted, "You call those pups werewolves? I could eat them for dinner."

"Well at least they're scary," Quinn tore her gaze off the screen and looked up at Jacob, "you just look like an oversized adorable dog."

He scowled, "I'm not adorable, I'm menacing."

She just laughed and kissed his chin before looking back at the television, "Whatever you say, baby."

He smirked. "Well I seem to remember a time when you didn't think of me as adorable, but more like a _big bad wolf_."

Quinn blushed at the memory Jacob was recalling, "I still can't believe we did that in the middle of the woods." she shook her head, "That definitely was a night to remember... "

Jacob nuzzled the crook of her neck, "And very satisfying."

She gasped as he kissed a rather sensitive spot, "Too bad we can't do that again."

He looked up from her skin, "And why not?"

"You destroyed my outfit, remember?"

He chuckled, "I'd hardly call red lace underwear and a red cape an outfit, _little red._"

She blushed even more and rested her head against his chest.

He picked up the remote and muted the television, "You know, it doesn't matter to me if your stuck in that chair for a few months or for the rest of your life, you'll always be my Quinn and nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you."

She looked up at him and smiled, "You mean that?"

He smirked, "Would I say it if I didn't?"

She shook her head, "No."

He nodded and kissed her forehead, "Exactly."

Quinn gently stroked his chest as his fingers played with the ends of her hair, "So how long do you plan on staying?"

He leaned down and kissed her hair, "I plan on staying with you forever."

She rolled her eyes and tilted her head back to look up at him, "You know what I mean. Sooner or later you have to go back to the pack. You have duties, remember?"

"Last time I checked my werewolf priority list, it goes: imprint, then pack. And last time I checked, _you_ are my imprint, so…y_ou_ are my priority. Besides, you have a prom coming up, don't you?"

She grimaced, "Yeah, but…I don't think I want to go."

He frowned, "Why not?"

Quinn sighed, "Because last year's prom was a complete disaster and this year I'm going to be stuck going in a wheelchair. It's just going to be depressing. I won't be able to dance, which is kind of the point of prom."

"You are going to your senior prom, Quinn Fabray."

She arched her eyebrow, "Oh I am, am I?"

He nodded, "Your senior prom is one of those things you _have_ to go it's a right of passage."

"But you didn't go to _your_ senior prom" she pointed out.

Jacob scoffed, "One, I had pack duties that night. And two, you weren't going to be there by my side, so there was no point in going anyways."

She bit her lip, "...but you don't have a tux."

He laughed, "I can rent one."

"You have no money."

He playfully glared at her, "I resent that remark!"

She cocked her head to the side, "Have you even ever wore a tux before?"

"I spend a majority of my time walking around the woods of La Push half naked, so there's never really been an occasion to wear one."

Quinn firmly shook her head, "We aren't going."

Jacob nodded, "Oh yes we are."

"Oh no, we're not."

"Yes. We are."

"No. We're not."

"Yes. We are!"

"Jacob Black, don't argue with me!"

Jacob held up his hands in surrender, "Fine, but if you don't agree to go, I will show up to your school, wearing only a pair of shorts and do something that will utterly embarrass you in front of the whole school. Do you want that?"

She held her glare befor uttering, "…I hate you."

He smirked, "I take that as a 'no'."

She stayed quiet and refused to meet his gaze.

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her lips, "I knew you'd cave."

She turned her head at the last second, resorting in his lips meeting her cheek, "Only because you resorted to blackmail!"

He scoffed, "It wasn't blackmail, but if it was, I have a right to use it."

She looked at him oddly, "And what does that mean?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Well, my name is _Black_, duh."

She swatted his chest, "Don't _duh_ me, Jacob!"

"What have I told you about hitting a werewolf?" Jacob asked as he squeezed her sides, eliciting a squeal from her. When she didn't answer, he smiled mischeviously, "You hit a werewolf, you give him permission to tickle the hell out of you."

She looked up at him with sad eyes, giving him a slight pout, "You wouldn't dare."

Jacob groaned, "Oh, god. Not that face. Please not that face. You know I can't resist that face!"

Quinn just giggled and began showering his face in loving kisses, "I love you, Jacob Black."

He made a face, "You don't play fair, you know that? It's impossible to inflict tickle torture on someone as adorable as you are."

She touched his chin and turned his face towards hers, "Just say, 'I love you, Quinn' and start kissing me already."

He arched his eyebrow, "And what if I don't want to?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Then you will never see me naked again."

His face fell, "That's just mean."

Quinn smirked, "I wasn't called the HBIC for nothing. So kiss me, Jacob Black."

"Doesn't work like that, lamb. The Alpha is the one who takes control, so you have to do as I say, not the other way around."

She shook her head, "Quinn Fabray doesn't succumb to anyone, not even to her Alpha of a boyfriend."

Jacob smirked as he let his hands run up and down her sides, "Well, I can think of a few nights we've shared where you've done just the opposite."

She glared at him, "Shut up."

Jacob laughed and kissed her passionately, "I love you, Quinn Fabray. So much."

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and touched her forehead to his, "I love you too, Jacob Black."

* * *

**AN: I could go on forever writing these for these two, but my cramped up hands said otherwise. lol. Review!**


End file.
